


Golden Circle - Before

by elletromil



Series: Wedding Ring [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: There is nothing special about the evening.So Harry makes it special.





	Golden Circle - Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift for my good friend gentlekingsmen on tumblr, a little prologue for the for the story I wrote her earlier this year.

There is nothing special about the evening.

It’s not an anniversary of any sort and there is no fancy dinner, no special dessert.

Eggsy isn’t back from a mission. In fact, he hasn’t been sent on one for about a month.

It might be the eve of Harry’s coronation as the new Arthur, but by now, the ceremony is a mere technicality.

It’s just the both of them lying on the couch, Eggsy between Harry’s legs with his back to his chest, neither of them really watching the show that’s playing on the telly.

Harry is content just pressing random kisses to the top of Eggsy’s head, the nape of his neck, the strong curve of his shoulders, while Eggsy is busy idly playing with Harry’s long fingers.

It’s the first time anyone has had such a strong fascination with his hands and Harry cannot say that he entirely understands it, but he is in no position to judge. After all, he has his own little obsession with Eggsy’s thighs, loves feeling the muscles shift under his palms whenever the occasion presents itself.

Eggsy sighs happily after a kiss is placed right behind his ear and he twists around so that they can properly kiss.

Their position make the contact of their lips a bit awkward and there is no way to deepen the kiss without things getting really uncomfortable, but neither minds. When Eggsy leans away, Harry hurries to press a light kiss at the tip of his nose, his eye crinkling with barely contained joy when Eggsy giggles with delight at the gesture, right before he turns back. He’s still smiling though, Harry can feel it when Eggsy brings his hands up to his lips so he can press reverent kisses on his knuckles.

Harry’s heart suddenly feels like bursting with the love he has for Eggsy.

Even knowing all the blood that’s on his hands, Eggsy has never let it stop him from reaching out and link their fingers together, has always treated them as a precious part of Harry.

“Marry me,” he blurts out the words without really wanting to. Not because he’s not dreaming of calling Eggsy his husband all the time, but because he had a carefully laid out plan to execute before asking him. As it is, he doesn’t even has the ring on him, the little box still hidden in his sock drawer.

He feels Eggsy freeze for a second before he turns around, nearly falling on the ground in his hurry to straddle Harry.

“Are you- are you serious?” He looks so cautiously hopeful, as if he cannot quite believe it, that Harry cannot do anything but nod. To hell with his plans. They’ve always been better at improvising anyway.

“Yes, I’ve got the ring upstairs-” he’s not sure what else he wanted to say, but whatever it is, it’s forever lost when Eggsy presses their lips together, his hand coming up to cling at his shirt as if he’s afraid Harry will suddenly disappear.

Leaving him is actually the last thing that he wants, but since his lips are otherwise occupied, he merely brings his arms around Eggsy and tugs him closer to make him understand that he’s not going anywhere.

Oh, they’ll have to go up and get the ring at one point, but for now, it doesn’t seem all that important.

He’s already got proof that Eggsy is irremediably  _his_.

The ring is just so others will know it too.


End file.
